


I Wont Say I'm in Love

by Heybabycakee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jason is a Dork, M/M, and Nico cant handle feelings, hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybabycakee/pseuds/Heybabycakee
Summary: All Jason's ever wanted in live was to live on Olympus with his father and to do that he needs to be a god. That means taking on any task, any monster, sent his way. The road to becoming a hero is a hard one, even with meddling stepmothers.But who's that mysterious boy who keeps showing up?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Hercules recently and I just thought "this is so jasico" and no one else made an au about it so I had to do it. This isn't exactly like the movie so some chapters might be totally different story wise. Comments and kudos are really appreciated.

Long ago in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a gold age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes, and the greatest and bravest of all these heroes was Jason Grace. But what is the measure of a true hero? That is what our story is about.

 

We all know the legend of how the titan Kronos ate all his children and with Zeus being the last born, hidden from his father by his mother and set out with the task to kill him, thus ending the age of titans and entering in a new age of gods. Zeus, being the one to slay their father, got the sky as his reward. He also looked over the mortals on mount Olympus where all the gods lived. He also seemed to enjoy the mortals more than the other gods, having coupled with them more than one occasion. This made his wife, Hera, furious. Every child that was resulted in his infidelity was subjected to her rage. All except Jason. 

 

Zeus had coupled with a young Grecian named Beryl. She was upstart actor who loved to perform. She believed bearing Zeus' child was the greatest achievement and boasted about it constantly. Though, as she furthered along in her pregnancy, she became uglier and uglier. She eventually wasn't given work for any stage because of this. Even after the birth of Thalia, she was jobless. She lashed out at Zeus and blamed him for her ugliness. He left, not being able to stay for long which broke her even more. She began to drink herself into a stupor and as Thalia grew, Beryl grew to resent her daughter.

Beryl would do anything to try and get her lover back. She would pray at his alters, act out, destroy things. Seven years and Zeus eventually came back. He restored some of her beauty, figuring it was Hera who did this to her. They had another child and Beryl considered this to be a blessing, more so than Thalia. They named him after Hera's favorite mortal in attempt to appease her.

When the child was born, it was like he descended from the heavens themselves. He was a perfect child. So different from Thalia in so many ways.

A year and a half passed before their lives changed again. Zeus went back to Olympus and left the family to their own devices. Monsters would be drawn to the two demigods and would attack the town and the family. Beryl drank more and more every day trying to drink away the pain of heartbreak. Thalia, being only 9, was tasked to find money to feed her and her brother. They were reaching their breaking point.

Beryl, in her insanity, set out one day to a wolves den and set Jason at the mouth of the cave, offering his life to Hera. When she returned home, Thalia was furious. She hit her mother and set out to find Jason at the cave, only to find him gone. She broke down. She had had enough of her mother and her abuse. Thalia got home and packed her bags. She left her mother to her own self-destructive ways.

But little did anyone know, Hera took Beryl up on her offer. She took Jason's life but not to the underworld. She saw potential in this boy and took him to Lupa, the wolf goddess, to train and nurture him seeing as how unfit a mother Beryl was. She left Jason in her capable hands and hid him the from the rest of the world. His time would come when he was ready.

 

For now, Hera waits.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was already awake by the time the sun rose. He put on his tunic and made his bed. Years of routine made sure his room was spotless and he was ready before 6:30 am. He started towards the entrance of the cave where the rest of his housemates lived. Apparently being a 'fragile human' meant being put in the farthest part of the cave to hide from dangers but Jason knew they were just being protective.

"Good morning Liekos," he leaned down to scratch the wolf's head. She leaned into his hand and gave a greeting whine in response. Then, she wandered to where the rest of the wolves ate their breakfast.

As the rest of the wolves chewed on the fresh deer, Jason saw a plate of cooked meat and eggs calling his name.

When Jason finished his breakfast, he left for his morning run.

He ran 2 miles and stopped at the usual pond. He sat and listened to the birds in the trees. This was his quiet place, when the overwhelming anxiety of his life became to much. But this morning, it didn't stop. He got a terrible nightmare last night and he couldn't even remember it but he could help but feel unsafe. Jason ran an extra 2 miles in an attempt to stop thinking about it but it didn't help so he made his way back.

Lupa was waiting in her human form by the old oak tree when he arrived. She had taught Jason everything he knows. She was his teacher in hunting, fighting, strategy, and stealth. It helped that he excelled at everything she taught him. Lupa was the closest thing to a mother he had.

"Good morning Jason."

"Good morning Lupa. What would you have me do today?" She looked him in the eyes with a serious air about her.

"As much as I have enjoyed our time here, there is not much more I can teach you Jason."

"What?" 

"I have set you up with a new teacher. You will leave tomorrow and head to the temple of Zeus-"

"But, Lupa-"

"Your father ordered this Jason," she disclosed.

Jason became silent.

"He wants to meet you at his temple. This is the path to becoming a real hero and becoming a god. Impress him and you can live on mount Olympus with him and fulfill your dream."

"He wants to meet me?" Jason's voice was so small that Lupa had to hug him.

"I know this is all you've ever wanted Jason and everyone here wants you to succeed but you cant do that here. Go out there and prove to him what we all know."

He pulled away and wiped the tears at his eyes. "Thank you. I promise I'll be back once I make it."

She smiled. "Great. Now," she composed herself once again, "help me bring this wood to the cave."

 

* * *

 

The next morning Jason set out to the temple of Zeus. It was in a town down the river. Jason hardly visited the town, preferring his wolf family to them but he guessed he'd have to get used to humans now that he left the cave. 

The temple sat atop a giant hill. Climbing up the hill, Jason became more and more nervous. He's never met his father. He's never gotten any gifts or a simple happy birthday. He's never even answered his prayers. He always seemed so busy. But he is going to make his father proud and show him he was worthy of his time.

The columns holding up the roof seem gigantic. Inside was a 50 foot marble statue of Zeus sitting in on a throne. Everything was white and sterile despite how many people must visit a day. The floor was intricately designed and it seemed like a lot of work was put into this place. A huge change from the simple stone walls and floors of the cave. At the lit fire by the statue, Jason burnt an offering. Then he knelt and prayed.

"Oh mighty Zeus, I kneel before you and ask for you to give me a task so that I may prove my worth to you."

"Stand Jason." Jason turned, startled, to the voice. He wasn't actually expecting a response.

It wasn't his father. It was a woman who stood straight as a ruler. She had long, black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her white dress touched the floor but it looked clean as the day it was made. Everything about her screamed that she was not to be messed with.

The woman walked closer and looked him up and down. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh, no ma'am."

"I am Hera. I am here to guide you."

"Guide me?"

"Yes. You want to become a hero do you not?"

"Of course but.."

"But what?"

"I thought I was supposed to meet my father?"

Hera paused. "Yes, well, he had other things to attend to."

"Oh."

"But I'm here and I will make sure you become a hero. I am your patron god after all."

"You are?" This is the first he'd heard of this.

"Who do you think left you at Lupa's doorstep? I have been preparing you for this moment your whole life and you're almost there. Just a few more steps and you can join us on mount Olympus."

"But why are you helping me?"

"Why do you think you were named Jason? I cannot have any mortal kids of my own due to my vows and responsibilities but Zeus promised me you would be my champion. And I will not have any failures so I made sure to get the best teachers to train you. You must get a move on if you are to make it in time. Lupa keep you for long enough as it is. Find the satyr called Hedge. He will continue your training. Also, make sure to start eating more. We need you to build muscle, not be as skinny as a stick."

"But, how will I find him?"

Instead of answering him, Hera snapped her fingers and large gust of wind blew through the temple. With the wind, fog rolled in, in the shape of a horse.

"This is Tempest. He will escort you from now on. That reminds me. How are you doing on your lighting summoning? The last I heard of it, you were shocking everyone around you."

"Not good. I can't control much else besides small shocks."

"Hmm. I'll find a tutor for that. Now get going. Tempest will take you to Hedge and I will check in soon."

She left in a puff of smoke. Jason looked over at the 'horse' still waiting for instruction. He reached out to his snout and rubbed it which seemed to put him good favor with the him. Just like wolves, he must like to be pet then. 

Jason hopped on Tempest and ushered him to go. Tempest took off in a flash causing Jason to almost fall off. He's never ridden a horse but he also doesn't think this is a normal horse either judging by the lack of legs it has while flying.

Tempest led them over the ocean to an island far from the coast. Jason closed his eyes and felt the wind blowing in his face. It felt natural, like he was born to be in the air. Spreading his arms, he enjoyed the feeling of flying; it was the closest to being worry free he's ever felt.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you said he wasn't to become a hero."

Hera looked back and saw her eldest brother. Odd; he hated coming up to Olympus. She must have really struck a nerve.

"I said he wasn't ready yet. He is now, obviously," she said dismissively.

Hades eye twitched. "We made a deal."

"And now the deal is off," she turned to face him with her hands clasped together. "Don't pretend like you weren't planning the same thing. You're just angry I did it first."

"I was planning on Zeus betraying me, not you." Hera hummed. "Does Zeus even know what you've been planning or were you going to stab him in the back too?"

Hera scoffed. "Of course he knows. What do you take me for? I'm not as sneaking as you all seem to think I am." 

"No, I know you're worse." Hera narrowed her eyes. "I know you wish you weren't tied to a man who constantly cheats on you. I know you wish you had children who weren't such disappointments. I know you wish you were recognized for so much more than just being a housewife," Hades voice turned dark, "and I know that if you even think of touching my son, you will wish you were never born."

"You know Hades, I know something too," Hera challenged. "I know that Persephone doesn't seem too fond of that 'son' of yours you've got hiding. Trouble in paradise?"

"Leave her out of this. She didn't choose to be involved in this like you did."

"I bet you didn't even give her a chance." Hades was silent. She sighed. "Jason will be my champion. He will become a god, do you understand that? He is 10 times stronger than any child you have ever had. That little freak of yours will not even be a spot on his radar."

Hades gave her a humorless smile. "He can try," and with that, he was gone.  

Hera smashes a plate on the floor but it turns into a cloud and places itself back on the table. 

Leaving her bedroom, she set out to find Hermes to cash out a favor he owed her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up it's Hades because he had a cunning plan.

He ran the underworld and ruled it with an iron fist. He knew they're were rules that needed to be followed and judgement to take place. His bitter resentment at being the black sheep of the family has turned him cold. Zeus, in all his glory, earned himself the award for douchebag of the year in Hades book. Yet, despite how different they were, they both would do anything for fame.

And Hades had a plan to shake things up.

 

 

 

"Alecto, go get Hypnos."


	4. Chapter 4

The island Jason arrived at was shrouded in fog. It felt different from the mainland. More magical. There were plants he's never even seen before growing in multitudes. vines covered statues that were destroyed a long time ago and goats were climbing all over them. As he walked further onto the land, he heard voices coming from the direction of bushes so he headed that way. He noticed someones butt was hanging out of some bushes. A quick look over the bushes showed women with abnormal skin and hair color laughing and gossiping away. He stepped back and addressed the butt.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The girls all turned their heads and gasped. A boy with curly brown hair popped out of the bushes trying to calm them down. "Girls! Girls! Wait!" 

The girls got up and some jumped into the river while some ran back to their trees or bushes. The boy chased some them only to get there too late and ran into a couple trees. When all the girls were gone, he turned to Jason. "Nymphs. They cant keep their hands of me." One the girl stuck a hand out and smacked him upside the head. He fell on his butt.

Jason laughed under his breath and stuck a hand out to help the boy up. "Hi, I'm Jason. I'm looking for a satyr called Hedge. He supposed to be on this island but I'm kinda of lost. Do you know him?"

"Oh are you a new trainee?"

"Uh I guess?" New trainee? Hera didn't tell him about other people.

"Awesome! Yeah so just follow me and I'll take you there." The boy leads him through the trees. "My name's Leo by the way. There's about 4 other kids back at camp. Coach Hedge is kind of a hardass but he's a good guy. Truth be told, he's not really a hands-on-kind of teacher. He's more of a figure-things-out-on-your-own kind of teacher."

"My old teacher was like that. She would dump me out in the forest and make me return to the cave all by myself. It was tough when I was young but by the time I turned 6, she stopped doing it because it would only take me 20 minutes instead of 3 hours."

Leo opened a path for him and Jason saw a circle of four small tents and one big tent with a fire pit in the middle. "So wait. You've been training since before you were 6?! Why are you still training then? Shouldn't you be out there saving lives and killing manticores?" he exclaimed. Leo was leading him to the big tent where Jason guessed coach Hedge lived.

"Yeah well Hera doesn't think I'm ready yet." 

"And you've met Hera!? Who are you?" Jason just smiled sheepishly and ducked into the tent. There was a large table that took up most of the room in the tent. There was a satyr, who he assumed was coach Hedge, talking to a centaur. They both turned their heads to see the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Coach Hedge's voice was gruff and unwelcoming. 

"My name is Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and I am here to receive training under a satyr named Hedge."

"Yeah, yeah. Hera told me you were coming. Welcome to base camp. Get antiquated with the other kids here, they're your new friends. You'll have breakfast, lunch and dinner with them but your training is far more advanced than theirs so you will have private training sessions. We will provide you with a tent and food but you have to get everything else for yourself. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Great. This is Chiron. He will be your primary teacher. Go to him if you need anything."

"But aren't you supposed to train me?"

"Listen kid. Chiron is far more experienced than me in training heroes than me. He's trained Hercules, Achilles and even your namesake, Jason. Now go. Here's your tent. Night is going to come soon." 

Jason picked up his stuff and left the tent. He saw Leo setting up logs in the fire pit while talking to a very beautiful girl with choppy brown hair. The girl looked up when she saw him approach.

"Hey. Uh would either of you mind helping me set up my tent. I've never built one before."

"Finally something you cant do." Leo stood up. "I'll be back Pipes."

"Uh Leo? The fire?" the girl complained.

"Oh right!" Out of nowhere, Leo's finger caught on fire and Jason's eyes widened. He bent down and lit the logs then his finger extinguished. He blew on his finger. "Neat huh? Being a son of Hephaestus has it's perks." He had a huge grin on his face.

"That's pretty awesome. How do you manage to have so much control over it?"

"Oh don't compliment him. His ego's big enough as it is." The girl held her hand out. "My name's Piper."

"I'm Jason."

"I know. Leo can't keep his big mouth shut." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't you need help with your tent?"

"Oh yeah, thanks." They found an empty spot to place his tent. Jason got it set up in no time with the help of both Piper and Leo.

"You know, if you ever need anything, come to me."

"Thanks Leo."

"And I guess if you need fashion advice or girl advice, go to the resident daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hey! Don't forget who helped your sorry butt last week when Clarisse pushed you into the lake with your toolbox. It took hours to get them all out."

Just then, a beefy girl with a headband and a giant boy walked out of the forest. They had bundles of logs and sticks in their arms to which they dropped them near the campfire. "Oi Leo! This wood ain't gonna burn it's self." Her eyes switched over to Jason. "Who's this? New recruit?" She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Don't even think about it Clarisse. You can't bully this guy. He's like pure muscle." Leo tapped on Jason's chest to prove his point. "Solid as a rock."

She scoffed. "Whatever. Just make sure the fire's big enough this time. Last night I was freezing my butt off." She walked off into her tent across the way.

"Sorry about her," the giant boy said. Jason jumped forgetting he was even there. "Clarisse just likes to push people's buttons. She actually nice if you get to know her. I'm Frank. We're both kids of Ares though she's a couple years older."

Despite his huge frame, the boy in front of Jason seemed very timid. "Hi, I'm Jason. I'm a son of Zeus, I guess." Frank's eyes widen along with Piper and Leo. He can even see Clarisse peaking her head out of her tent.

"So you're like the real deal?" Leo spoke up. "Can you do anything cool? Are you strong like Heracles? Or brave like Perseus?"

"Uh I can shock people?"

"Hm. Kind of a let down."

"Well that's why he's still in training Leo. Chiron will help him." Piper turned to Jason to address him. "Chiron helped Leo control his fire and helped Frank learn how to shape shift." Jason turned to Frank in question. Feeling embarrassed, he scratched his neck.

"Just into animals. Nothing too outrageous."

"So is everyone here amazing or am I doing something wrong?" Jason tries to joke but everyone looks at him sadly.

"I'm sure you're way better at sword fighting than Leo is. He sucks. And plus you're here to get better! We didn't start off knowing these things you know."

"Thanks Piper."

Coach Hedge popped out of his tent. "Alright pipsqueaks! Dinner time!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I just moved houses and I've been getting settled and all that. I've still got a few boxes laying around but I wanted to start back up on this story. I hope you enjoy it :)

Months passed with little progress for Jason. He was beyond skilled at sword fighting, beating even Clarisse in submission just barely. His hunting and stealth skills were beyond compare. He excelled at everything so there was very little he could learn but his powers barely manifested. He could barely produce a shock stronger than a bee sting.

"Concentrate Jason. Think about it in your mind," Chiron reminded him.

"I'm trying. I really am but it's not working." Jason opened his eyes. "Why is it so hard for me? Why am I the only demigod on this island who cant make more than a trick of physics?"

"People are different. Leo could light things on fire his whole life, he just didn't know how to control it and Frank only learned how to shape shift when Clarisse was attacked by a bear. Who knows what could trigger your abilities." Despite Chiron's words of wisdom, Jason couldn't bare to look at him. "I guess we are done for today." They got up and made the short trek back to camp.

When they got there, Clarisse and Leo were yelling at each other while Frank stood between them, trying to calm them down. A vase was broken on the ground and a suspicious wet patch underneath it.

"What happened?" Chiron just sounded exasperated.

"Butter fingers here just dropped our last water vase!" Clarisse shouted.

"No way! Macho girl tripped me!"

"You better watch it Valdez," she growled.

Chiron rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay, it doesn't matter who broke it. We need someone to go to the nearest town and get a new one."

Leo raised his hand. "I'll go. I need new supplies anyway."

"I don't trust you not to stay on track. Jason go with him."

"Oh heck yeah! The best tag team ever!" Leo high-fived him.

"So he gets rewarded for breaking stuff? That's not fair at all!" 

"Don't worry Clarisse, I'll see if I can buy you a better attitude." She looked ready to punch him.

"I need you here with Frank. You guys need to get ready night." Chiron thought for a second. "How about this: you can pick tomorrows activities." With that she seemed satisfied.

"Great. Get ready for sword training all day tomorrow," Leo complained. "Can't we ever have a day to just relax? Or sleep?"

"Come on." Jason called Tempest to take them to the town. He and Leo hopped on and waved to Chiron.

"Remember: we need a new vase. Also, come back before dark."

"We're all over it Chiron. Don't worry. Jason is like married to the rules." Leo nudged Tempest and he took off.

The ride was a short due to the town being close to the ocean. Still, Jason embraced being closer to the clouds.  

They landed a little outside of town not to scare the mortals. The town square seemed to be a lot busier than usual and people were rushing around. Judging by the way everyone looked frantic, Jason guessed they weren't going to get a vase from here.

He stopped a near by person. "What's going on?" She eyes him weirdly.

"You haven't heard?! There's a manticore lurking nearby! Everyone's trying to leave the city before it gets here!" And then she's gone.

"Well, I guess we have to go to a new city," Leo commented. "Ooorrrrr," then he grinned. "We can go kill that monster!"

Jason grinned too. "I mean, it is terrorizing people."

They rushed back to Tempest and took off looking for any sign of the manticore. There was a thick bundle of trees so it was hard to see anything but just then they heard a scream come from a opening where a waterfall was located. Jason encouraged Tempest to dive down there.

Ducking down into the bushes, they watch a boy around their age come out from behind a tree. He trips into the water and a manticore comes stalking behind him. He picks him up.

"Not so fast 'sweetheart'."

"I swear Thorn, if you don't put me down-" He tried to kick the monster but he was just out of reach.

"Ooo I like 'em fiery." The boy's face contorted with disgust. 

"You don't know who you're-"

"Hey!" Without even realizing it, Jason had stalked up to the monster to stop him. It looks like Leo just noticed it too.

Both the manticore and the boy turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" The manticore walked closer to intimidate him.

"Let go of that young ma-"

"Keep moving junior."

"But-but aren't in need of help?" Jason stuttered out.

"I can handle this. Have a nice day." The boy waved him off and Jason could hear Leo laughing at him.

"Uh... are you sure? Because I can help. I don't know if you know but I'm a hero in-" Having enough of the chit chat, the manticore punched Jason 40 feet in the air.

"Shit," Leo tried to follow where Jason was going to land but he strangely didn't come down. Maybe he got stuck in a tree?

The manticore, having heard Leo, prowling towards him.

"Hey buddy! Look I'm not the biggest fighter. Maybe we can talk things out. Not like I wanna get punched 100 ft in the air." The boy looked so done.

Jason, coming from the sky, shot like a bullet into the manticore making the monster lose his grip on the boy and knocking both of them into the water. Jason floated down and, noticing the boy, picked him up and put him on a giant root near by. The boy's drenched bangs covered his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. That was dumb of me," Jason apologized.

He peeled back his bangs. "You think?" The manticore got back up and Jason pulled his sword out. He jumped and flew across the river to slice him multiple times.

"Hell yeah! Get him Jason!" Leo cheered, jumping up and down. 

"Is wonder boy here for real?" the boy said, trying to squeezed the water out of his tunic.

"What?! Of course!" Leo did a double take. "Whoa." He jumped onto the root beside the boy. "And by the way, babe, I'm real too.."

"Ugh," the boy pushed him away and into the water. He resumed trying to get the water out of his tunic with Leo now soaking wet. 

Jason, now done with fighting the manticore, sheathed his sword and walked back onto land where Leo tried to dry his tunic. "That was amazing Jason! Where did you learn to fly! I didn't know you could do that.." but Jason walked right past him to the boy now looking back at him.

"Are you all right mister...?"

"Nico di Angelo. But my friends call me Nico. At least they would if I had any friends."

"Oh. Well I'm Jason Grace." Nico quirked his eyebrow.

"I think I prefer wonder boy."

"So uh.. how did you get messed up with the uh.."

"The sorry excuse for a lion? Well you know how men are. They think no means yes and get lost means take me, I'm yours." 

"Uh."

"Don't worry, I'm sure shorty can explain it to you." Nico said flatly.

"We're the same height!" Leo put in.

"Well, thanks for everything Jace, it's been a real slice but I better get going."

"Well, can I give you a ride?" Jason gestured to Tempest.

"Me and animals don't get along. I'll be fine, I can tie my own sandals and everything." He waved and walked into the forest. "Bye, bye wonder boy."

"Bye.." Leo turned to Jason.

"Uh, Earth to Jason?! What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"That! You just forgot everything in your training for a second all for a pair of goo goo eyes? What happened to the serious Jason? I mean, I'd expect it from me but not you. Plus you learned how to fly?! That's crazy! Months of training and all you needed was to get in an actual battle! This day is getting weirder and weirder."

"Haha yeah.." Jason rubbed his neck. "Let's just go get the vase and call it a day. I'm beat. Who knew manticores were so tough?"

"Man, when you got launched I thought I was a goner for real! You saved the day Jason! We gotta celebrate!" They hopped on Tempest and rode off to the next town.

 

* * *

 

Nico watches the boys ride off and sighs.

As he walks deeper into the dead forest, he feels a presence watching him. Like an ever present shadow.

"For a fury, you're not very sneaky."

A figure melts into reality from the shadows and joins the boy. "You know that if you leave the underworld your father is going to ask us to find you."

"Listen Alecto, you can tell him that I can take care of myself. The son of a powerful god like him can most certainly handle anything."

"The world has changed Nico. It's not the same as it was when you fell asleep." Despite Nico's lightheartedness, he understands very well why his father has him followed and it wasn't for anything good. "Were you hurt?"

"Just scrapes from falling."

"Stay away from those boys. They're dangerous. That many demigods in one-"

"In one place means more monsters. I know." Nico crosses his arms. "No where's safe except the underworld."

"Your father just wants you safe. You know he can't always protect you." Nico was silent. "Do you want to talk about-"

"No."

Sensing he's not going to get anything out of the boy, Alecto decides to drop the subject.

"So what were you doing in the forest anyway?"

"I felt the death around that monster. I thought I could save them but they were already dead by the time I got there. So I tracked him down to the forest. He was.. too strong."

"You have a kind soul Nico. But there is little we can do when someone is dying. Life is too precious to throw away for it is so hard to get back. Keep that in mind."

Nico just seemed to become even more depressed but he nodded. "Let's go back."

"Alright."


End file.
